Midnight Grocery Store Run
by junglefresh
Summary: these two boys are gay


Ryan practically hissed in excitement as he heard a sudden tapping on the outside of his window, diverting his attention from his mirror, where he was admiring a new pair of lace panties he had oh so sneakily ordered online, hidden from the knowledge of his father.

Practically tripping over his own feet, Ryan dashed over to the window and pulled the blinds, revealing the ever-grinning face of Cain. Of course, the vibrant smile soon had Ryan smiling too as he hastily fumbled with the window lock before shoving it open to its widest capacity.

Despite his towering height, Cain slipped through the narrow frame with ease, (well, it was mostly Ryan who pulled him through.) As soon as Cain was steady on the ground, Ryan made quick work to re-latch the window and draw the blinds.

"You don't need to be so anxious, y'know. It's not like someone would be recording us or something."

The incredulous face Ryan made as a response looked like a joke at first, and it left Cain snickering.

"Come on, baby, really." Cain wound his hand around the back of Ryan's head, stroking his hair and pulling him a little closer. "There isn't anything to be worried about, just relax and be glad that I'm here."

Ryan's stomach twitched at the sudden touch and he grabbed a handful of Cain's hoodie as he was pulled into a hug, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck. It had been weeks since they'd seen eachother; Ryan kept a strict rule about "meeting" in his house while his father was home. Of course, Orson _had_ to get sick, and he _had_ to stay home.

But, at this point, Ryan hardly cared.

The warm, innocent embrace quickly escalated to something a bit more intimate as Cain's hand began to teasingly slide down Ryan's back to grope at his ass, drawing a sharp gasp from Ryan.

" _Cain_ ," he hissed under his breath, pulling the boy a bit closer. "Seriously, we gotta be really quiet. If my dad he- _oooh_."

Cain's hand ventured a bit farther as he began to tease at his asshole through the thin lace of Ryan's panties, the knuckles of his long fingers brushing down at an even more intimate area.

Just like that, Ryan was undone.

It really didn't take much; sometimes even a strange look from Cain could have him tenting his pants.

Taking in a shaky breath, Ryan forced himself to look up at his boyfriend, knowing that his face was probably already as red as an apple. Cain noticed the shift of movement and looked down at Ryan and grinned, slowly licking his lips and blinking at Ryan with an incredibly hot look in his lidded eyes.

Ryan stared at Cain with impossibly huge eyes for a fraction of a second before swinging him around by his waist onto the bed, immediately tackling him and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

Cain slowly repositioned himself and Ryan without breaking the kiss so that Ryan was sitting on Cain's lap, his legs wrapped firmly around the boy's slim waist. Their kiss became a bit hotter as Cain gently pressed his teeth into Ryan's bottom lip, causing him to whine shakily into the kiss. Cain growled hungrily in response, pushing a little farther as his tongue began to probe the seam of Ryan's lip, asking for entrance; which he immediately received.

Ryan whimpered again as he felt Cain's tongue enter his mouth, his hips bucking a bit in response. Cain moaned approvingly, grinding his hips in return as he snaked his arms up around Ryan's neck, grabbing a handful of his hair.

What had seemed so slow and calm very quickly turned into something hot and impassioned as Cain broke away from the kiss and began to gently suck on the exposed flesh of Ryan's neck, running his tongue up and down the length of it. Ryan let out a rather loud groan before slapping a hand over his mouth, remembering that he had to stay quiet.

Cain simply chucked and continued, eliciting more groans from Ryan as he began to bite down on his neck. As soon as his teeth broke flesh, Ryan roughly jerked his hips, babbling nonsense into the other's ear. Slowly, Cain began to slide his hand down Ryan's side, taking his sweet time to tease Ryan with the sensation, causing the poor boy to nearly tear up with frustration.

Finally, Cain's hand dipped down to the interior of his boyfriend's thigh, and he began to gently rub the soft flesh there, turning Ryan's impassioned moans into soft sighs and croons.

"You like that, baby?" Cain breathed into the shell of the Ryan's ear as he began to massage a little closer to his crotch, relishing in the increasingly heated whines the other gave as a response.

Nodding excitedly, Ryan chewed on his lip, putting in every last bit of effort not to thrust his hips forwards into Cain's touch. He didn't know if he could last much longer under all of Cain's teasing; he was incredibly hard, despite the fact that they had only been playing around for a few minutes now. "Cain, please…"

The only response he received was an acknowledging hum as Cain pulled away a bit to admire his boyfriend. Ryan's panties were honestly fucking adorable; the hem of the waistband was decorated with a bundle of different little gold and blue threads, winding together to form a lacy, heavy bow right at the center, complementing the blue and white stripe design on the fabric. Ryan looked absolutely delectable in them, as well. They hugged his waist in such a charming manner, the hem dipping teasingly down below the soft dip of his belly to reveal his teasingly visible treasure trail.

Cain bit his lip as his gaze rolled over a damp spot of precum on the panties; Ryan must have noticed it too, as he furrowed his brow and looked away, his cheeks dusting an even richer shade of red. Snickering, Cain gently pushed Ryan off of his lap and onto the bed, pulling Ryan's hoodie off in the process and lazily chucked it aside, refusing to take his gaze off of the other.

Without missing a beat, Cain was on him again, hungrily running his hands around Ryan's sides, peppering little kisses on his neck and his collarbone. Ryan tried to say something but then only ended up stuttering nonsense before giving up, making Cain laugh into the kisses he was still giving, which were starting to trail down towards Ryan's chest.

Ryan mindlessly began to reach down towards his dick, practically shaking in tension. He _needed_ some sort of relief, and soon. But, before he could reach his crotch, Cain quickly grabbed his arm and pinned it up against his head, letting out an animalistic growl.

" _What_ do you think you're doing?" Cain looked Ryan dead in the eyes, his expression unwavering.

Ryan simply writhed under his touch, only growing more bothered at the sudden change of demeanor.

"I-I, I thought," Ryan started, practically whining out his words. " _Please_ , Cain, I-"

"What?" A sly grin found its way onto Cain's face as he watched Ryan become absolutely undone below him. "Do you want something? You're going to have to tell me, sweetheart."

Ryan gaped at him, his thoughts all jumbled together in his desperate haze of arousal. It was an absolute mystery how Cain managed to remain so collected and cool throughout the ordeal; or, maybe Ryan was just a lot gayer than average.

"Cain, I- I want you to touch me,"

The other snickered before abruptly clasping his hand around Ryan's throbbing member, drawing a sharp shout of surprise from the boy.

"Like this?" Cain began to slowly rub the wet tip of Ryan's cock through his panties, sending electric shocks down the other's spine.

"Yess, ohh.." Ryan keened at the simple attention, rocking his hips a bit, humming in approval.

"But, you think…"

Cain hummed questioningly as he continued to trace circles on the head of his dick, looking up into Ryan's eyes with a leisurely expression. What a cunt.

"You think you could… go a bit further?"

Cain tipped his head to the side, withdrawing his hand from Ryan's dick, giving him a ridiculously childish look of confusion.

"How do you mean?"

Ryan groaned in annoyance, trying once again to go and touch himself, but Cain pinned him back again, causing the other to let out a sharp breath.

"Please, Cain-" Ryan twisted beneath him, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead as he tried desperately to find some kind of friction on his cock. "Please, please jack me off, touch me, make me dirty, please-" His voice hitched as Cain suddenly pulled Ryan's panties down to his knees, his hard cock falling against his belly.

Ryan let out a sweet sob of pleasure as Cain immediately began to jack off his dick, grinning ear to ear. As Cain's motions became faster, Ryan let his head fall back onto the pillow, only able to hear the sound of his own breathing and heartbeat.

But then, Cain suddenly withdrew, causing Ryan to let out an incredibly disappointed groan.

"Don't get your dick in a knot, princess." Cain sat up and quickly tugged his hoodie and jeans off, tossing them over to the side.

cnt

e pulled out his phone and punched in


End file.
